This invention relates to a method of treating endotoxic shock. More particularly, this invention relates to methods of preventing the onset of endotoxic shock and alleviating endotoxic shock once it occurs.
The method of the present invention is particularly concerned with the administration of an effective amount of a pharmaceutically acceptable gallium compound to reduce the likelihood of endotoxic shock occurring in situations where endotoxic shock is frequently experienced, and the use of an effective amount of a pharmaceutically acceptable gallium compound to treat endotoxic shock after its onset.
Throughout the specification, numerous references will be made to use of gallium nitrate in the inventive method. However, it should be realized that the inventive method may be implemented with a variety of pharmaceutically acceptable gallium compounds.